User participation in video conferencing and video chatting with personal electronic devices, such as smartphones, tablet, laptop and desktop computers has become more prevalent due to the greater inclusion of cameras being included in such devices. Cameras, however, are often positioned in such devices offset with respect to a display that the user views while participating in a video conference or video chat. This often results in an image of the user appearing as if the user is looking away from the camera without making eye contact, which limits user experience.